The Lowry Magician
by MediconHeavy
Summary: This story follows Bento the umbreon and his adventures from trainer to trainer. He will learn from his experiences, both mentally and sexually. Rated M for Lemons. Gay, straight, lesbian, HumanxPokemon, PokemonxPokemon, and some threesomes. Enjoy!


**Im gonna take my time on this one. Contains lemons, and as always, chapters that contain one or more lemons are marked with "(X)" at the start of the chapter, so that people can skip the chapter if they please. A brief summary of the previous chapter will be put up on the next one. So without further ado, enjoy _The Lowry Magician_!**

 **Chapter One (X)**

Erin opened the door of the library.

 _This is where Dad said it would be..._

Erin's father had told her to check the library for a new breed of Pokemon. Erin was the Lowry professor's daughter, and the abandoned library would be a great place to start for a young eleven-year-old girl. She reached for her belt with her left hand, grasping the balls clipped to them, for reassurance. Her other hand clicked the switch on her flashlight. While it was broad daylight, and the library was in abundance of windows, she couldn't see in a lot of places, and it made her feel older. Like an explorer in a new country, finding new lands. The thought made her smile, showing her single crooked tooth, the second on top to the left. She continued to walk through the center of the bare aisles. She kicked a big book, tripping over it but before she could hit the ground, something soft broke her fall. The shock left her immobile, if only for a moment, before she got back on her feet. She pointed her flashlight beam down at the ground. A mostly dark gray Pokemon, with yellow rings all over its body. It walked on all four legs.

"I've seen you before! You're...um...Un-bron?"

The Umbreon shook its head.

"Umbreon!" it corrected her.

"Oh. How old are you?"

"Um-Umbre-on-bre"

"Oh, that's right..." she knelt down closer to its face. "You can't talk yet. Well I'm learning to speak Pokemon, so in a few years, we can talk!"

Umbreon smiled.

"Want to...come with me?"

 **5 Years Later**

That day, Erin had taken the Umbreon to her father's lab. There, they found out it was a recently evolved male. She named him Bento. But this was some time later, and she had something important to do. She got in her car with Bento. They looked at each other. He could see the sadness in her eyes, in her black clothing, which she never wore.

"Well...let's go..." Erin nearly whispered as she broke her stare with Bento, and pulled her car from the professor's empty lab. Bento caught a glance of her face, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The drive was completely silent.

 _Why did he live his last few years in solitude?_ she thought. _Why couldnt he be more social?_

Bento opened his mouth, about to comfort her, but decided not to.

The funeral was mostly empty. It was Erin, Bento, and Erin's mother. The professor cut off all connections with everybody years before he died. They found him dead in a bed in a cabin in the middle of Shamrock Forest, a few hundred miles south of the lab. After the service, Erin stopped to talk to her mother, and Bento waited in the car. They parted ways, and went back to the lab. Bento and Erin went in through the garage. They both went upstairs to the bedroom, and sat on the bed.

"Im gonna have to get rid of a lot of things from this lab." Erin said.

"Well..." Bento started, "I have a lot of cash left from those battles...I can pay for it all."

Erin chuckled. "You always know how to cheer me up, but...I can't do that to you."

 _I know something you CAN do to_ me...Bento thought. He had always had a thing for his trainer, but now? He was questioning if something was wrong with him.

"Well, you go ahead and do whatever you need. I'm gonna take a nap."

Erin got up. "I'm taking a shower." She got undressed, right in front of him. Bento couldn't help but stare, but he tried to hide it. He was beginning to get hard. She noticed.

 _He's so nice to me...he deserves this._

She got up amd went into the bathroom, without closing the door. She turned on the shower, waited a moment for it to heat up, and got in, without closing the curtain.

 _What's she doing? She values privacy more than anything..._

Erin peeked out of the shower at him. This sent him over the edge, and he rolled over in the bed, revealing his manhood. A huge 8 inches for an Umbreon. She took a bottle of soap from the shower counter, tilted her head back, and squirted it all over her neck, chest, and breasts, and started to rub them, staring at Bento the whole time. A bit of precum started to leak from his tip onto the bed. She cleaned off all the soap and got out of the shower, dried off, and joined him on the bed, sitting at his feet. She took both hands, spread his legs apart, and went under his balls. She lapped them once from the bottom, and went lower to his hole. She got really into it at that point. She spread his cheeks apart, which slightly opened the hole, and she flipped her tongue into it, playing around with his insides. After about a minute of his moaning, she took it out, spit on the ground to get the taste out of her mouth, and kissed him. He accepted it, and starting becoming dominant. He pushed her forward, and she turned around to all fours, presenting herself to him. He mounted her, and shoved it in full force up to the knot. He was so thick in girth, it stretched her a bit, and hit all of her walls at once, sending her into a frenzy until she came all over his cock. He came soon after, filling her with his warm, sticky seed until her stomach bulged. His knot stretched her opening so far, it caused a bit of pain until he pulled out. She went down to suck everything off but he stopped her.

"Let me."

H bent down and stuck his entire cock down his throat, sucking off both his own semen and her fluids.

"It feels...wrong." She said.

Bento thought for a moment.

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

She smiled and kissed him, licking cum from the corners of his mouth.


End file.
